Una Noche especial
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Generalmente antes de Navidad es celebrado el Halloween pero en México se celebra algo diferente, se juega con la idea de la muerte, se burla de ella, la quiere y la vive el 2 de Noviembre, dia de los muertos. Aquí una historia en honor a esta época.


UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL

**Disclaimer:** obvio que Shaman King no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro puro entretenimiento

**Personajes:** Anna/Yoh

"Para el habitante de Nueva York, Paris o Londres, la muerte es palabra que jamás se pronuncia porque quema los labios. El mexicano, en cambio, la frecuenta, la burla, la acaricia, duerme con ella, la festeja, es uno de sus juguetes favoritos y su amor más permanente. Cierto, en su actitud hay quizá tanto miedo como en la de los otros; mas al menos no se esconde ni la esconde; la contempla cara a cara con paciencia, desdén o ironía." Octavio Paz

Una noche fría se acontecía, no era extraño, la época estaba cambiando para ser el inicio del fin de año. Pero antes de que la magia que esa época de nieve y adornos trajeran, esa noche estaba envuelta en una magia diferente.

Anna había preparado todo con gran amor, podría decirse que como un ritual, después de todo casi era un año de no verlo, de aguardar ese reencuentro. Las tradiciones eran estrictas aun a pesar de su estatus espiritual, era solo hasta esa noche que se les permitiría verse… a ella y a Yoh… nuevamente.

Desde antes del ocaso comenzó su labor preparando una cena muy especial, su entrenamiento había sido también para ser la prometida ideal además de sacerdotisa, y esa noche tenía que demostrar el resultado. Mientras guisaba, recuerdos vinieron a su mente y con ellos muchas emociones que la embargaron, nunca se imagino que haría una conexión tan intensa con su prometido siendo él tan diferente a ella, había logrado que su destino como esposa fuese más fácil y más difícil a la vez.

Como olvidar el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo que él descubrió que le tenía algo más que cariño, un beso que volvió una noche cualquiera en inolvidable y a partir de ese instante las cosas fueron mejor. Compartían y crecían como pareja ya que hasta ese día habían sido solo dos chicos comprometidos. Todo iba mejor hasta que fue fijada la fecha de su boda volviéndose todo más complicado y doloroso… como si el destino se burlada de ellos.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y temió por un momento arruinar el platillo, pero no era así, nada podía arruinar esa velada. "Olvídate de recuerdos tristes" se dijo "esta noche solo deber ser recordado el gozo de lo que hubo, no de lo que no fue" con ese personal mantra siguió la preparación.

La mesa fue elegida al centro del salón, revestida con un mantel blanco como la pureza de su cariño y adornado papel de con colores que alegraran el reencuentro de la pareja, los platillos dispuestos, agua para la sed del viaje y sal para alejar espíritus oscuros que pudiera traer consigo de donde venía, un poco de bebida y fruta para acompañar, para el postre al final, una bebida dulce y caliente acompañada de pan de ocasión. Anna sabia bien que existían diferentes formas de poner la mesa para esas ocasiones especiales, figuras de dulces para los niños, licor o cigarros para gustos de mayores, pero esa mesa era especialmente para su Yoh.

Las flores no podían faltar en la velada, de color como el sol y aroma especial al igual que la ocasión, pétalos regados como camino hacia la mesa, velas adornando el lugar dándole luz, y para finalizar el olor del incienso para purificar el ambiente. Ese olor podía ser una guía pero lo era aun más la presencia de Anna, de su energía que ansiaba el verlo de nuevo y lo llamaba como solo las almas gemelas lo pueden hacer.

Era la hora, las campanadas del reloj lo anunciaban, Anna dejo sobre la mese su rosario y el collar que Yoh le había dejado para después sentarse y cerrar los ojos pacientemente a que su amor apareciera, lo percibió su llegada incluso antes de que él pronunciara palabra.

- Estás igual a como te mantuve en mi mente, querida Anita

Tuvo miedo de abrir lo ojos pensando que si lo hacia desaparecería y el sonido de aquella voz fuese solo producto de su deseo. Pero ahí estaba, tan sonriente y dulce como lo recordaba, solo Yoh podía contagiarla y hacerla sonreír de aquella manera.

- De momento pensaba que no te dejarían volver a mi esta noche como me dijeron

- Ni la muerte puede impedirlo

La magia podía tocarse en el aire, el momento era perfecto a la luz de aquel fuego, realmente especial. Yoh alzo su mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de su amada, Anna sintió el calido roce que intensifico tomando entre sus manos la suya y besarla.

- Te extrañe mucho – admitió la chica sin vergüenza alguna

- Lamento que pasaras por esto – respondió preocupado, solo lo que le pasara a ella podía preocuparlo – supongo que nadie te advirtió de lo duro que podía ser la vida de la esposa de un shaman.

- No importa – Anna levanto la vista sonriendo a pesar de que en sus ojos se habían humedecido – nunca hubiera cambiado el haberte conocido por evitar ese dolor.

Su sonrisa más que sus palabras fue lo que hizo tranquilizar el alma del chico dando un ligero suspiro

- Disfrutemos la noche – propuso dispuesto a no dejar escapar esa oportunidad con lamentaciones.

Anna estaba encantada con el disfrute de Yoh, que le gustara la comida, que disfrutara del ambiente, no verlo hacia que pensara si estaba bien, si no sufría, no quería preguntarle nada de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estaba lejos de ella, no era su tiempo de saberlo, más sin en cambio ella si se permitía contarle lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Como su partida había afectado también a sus amigos, y omitiendo la pena, hablaba de lo que había de nuevo, Len como gran dirigente de su familia, Manta y Tamao después de todo con una buena relación, HoroHoro y su hermana haciendo prosperar su aldea, incluso había oído que habían pedido la mano de Pilika para horror de su hermano.

Yoh sonreía como si estuviera recordando en vez de que se le estuviera contando las anécdotas, era parte de su personalidad relajada que no había perdido.

- ¿Amidamaru aun esta contigo? – no pudo evitar preguntar Anna rompiendo su propia promesa de no preguntarle nada

- Si, es bueno que aun nos permitan ser compañeros – respondió sin perder la sonrisa pero de manera un poco cortante, él también sabía que no podía contarle muchos detalles de "su nueva vida"

La aurora amenazaba su velada, Anna lo sabia aunque intento toda la noche apartarlo de su mente. Yoh se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba al ver que el rostro de la chica se oscurecía de nuevo, había terminado su cena y se acerco a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente por un momento. No había palabras que pudieran consolarla o consolarlo a él, el sentimiento entre ellos iba más alla de las reglas, Anna no podía llamarlo como a otros e Yoh no podía buscarla solo esa noche del año.

- Te amo – le dijo con la emoción embargándole por completo – quiero que seas feliz, que no vivas solo de esta noche

- Pase lo que pase – respondió ella rodeando su cuello – esta noche siempre será nuestra, no importa si en mi vida aparece alguien más, esta noche siempre te esperare y la compartiré contigo, mi eterno amor.

Yoh sonrío con paz, era todo lo que le podía pedir en esta vida, escuchaba aunque de manera sorda las campanadas que anunciaban la hora de irse, se inclino hacia ella para besarla suavemente…

- Gracias – le susurro para besarla de nuevo – de estaré cuidando hasta nuestro próximo encuentro – dijo finalmente besándola con ternura para al fin desvanecerse en el viento.

En el aire solo quedo el aroma del copal, las velas se habían consumido, la comida estaba sobre la mesa ya que Yoh solo podía tomar su esencia. Anna se permitió quedarse un rato más ahí, sintiendo aun su alma conectada con la de él… después de todo, la noche de los fieles difuntos era la noche del reencuentro de las almas que aun estaban en la tierra con las almas del paraíso…

Notas de la Autora: Que les pareció? Espero comentarios, esta noche es muy especial en México, como dato:

**Día de los Muertos (2 de Noviembre)**

Este día se celebra la máxima festividad de los muertos en México. La celebración está llena de muchas costumbres. A las personas les gusta ir y llevar flores a las tumbas de sus muertos pero para otras representa todo un rito que comienzan desde la madrugada cuando muchas familias hacen altares de muertos sobre las lápidas de sus familiares muertos, estos altares tienen un gran significado ya que con ellos se cree que se ayuda a sus muertos a llevar un buen camino durante la muerte. Las personas velan durante la noche en la tumba esperando que el espíritu de su muerto baje y disfrute de su ofrenda.


End file.
